For The First Time
by CarlaC22
Summary: Peter has been single for a while and he's developed feelings for his friend Carla, who was engaged to Frank Foster until he sexually abused her when she split up with him because of her feelings for Peter. Now that they've both been single for a while, they're starting to get closer.
1. Gossip Girl

**Hello! Thank you for visiting! :D**

**This is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited about it. Other chapters will be coming soon.**

**I hope you like it, enjoy :-)**

There was the usual lively buzz in The Rovers for a Friday night, and Carla, Michelle and Steve sat together in one of the booths after a long days work. They chatted about the weeks events while they had their drinks, but Carla had other things on her mind. She'd recently started getting close to Peter Barlow and she just couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew it was silly, after all she wasn't a teenager anymore, but there was something about him that made her stomach turn to jelly and her heart race with excitement.

"Hello, earth to Carla!" said Michelle, as she waved her hand in front of her face. "What're you thinking about?""Oh nothing," Carla replied, "I'm just getting caught about that new order at the factory. I hope we can get it done in time."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Of course we will, we've got weeks! Honestly Carla do you ever give your mind a rest? It's the weekend, just forget about work for now."

"Yeah, I will" Carla smiled, but she didn't sound very believable and Michelle could tell she hadn't been acting normally all week.

As Carla let her mind wander back to thinking about Peter Michelle elbowed Steve in side and nodded to the bar, in an attempt to get rid of him for a couple of minutes.

"Right who wants another one, I believe it's my round?" piped up Steve, when he got the message that he wasn't wanted. The two girls nodded and he went off to get the drinks in. As soon as he was gone Michelle wasted no time in questioning Carla.  
"So come on, spill the beans. What's been going on with you this week? You've not been acting normally."  
"What do you mean 'Chelle? I'm fine." Carla replied cooly.  
"Oh come on, do you think that after I've known you for so long I can't tell when something's going on?" Michelle said, determined to get something out of her before Steve got back. Being under Michelle's knowing glare made Carla smile uncontrollably as her words made her think about Peter even more, and the things that had happened between them during the week; the cute text messages that he'd sent her and the way he'd looked at her when he passed her in the street.

Michelle was relieved, as whatever was going on with her friend obviously wasn't serious, otherwise she wouldn't be smiling that dazzling smile of hers. "I knew there was something! What is it? Carla you know you can tell me anything?" Carla was looking down and she was blushing slightly, which made Michelle twig. "It's a bloke isn't it? You've got a new fella' on the scene. Who is it?" She'd gone into full gossip girl mode, which made Carla roll her eyes and laugh, it had been a while since she'd seen Michelle like this.  
"Alright, yes there might be someone," Carla reviled, "but nothing's happened yet we've just been texting that's all so don't say anything, promise?" Now that she'd almost told Michelle what was making her so happy she felt guilty that she'd assumed that Peter was interested in her in the same way that she was interested in him. For all she knew he might not even like her in that way and just be looking for a mate.

Michelle ignored her question, she was too curious now. "Whois it then? Who's the lucky man?"  
"No Michelle he might not even like me, I don't want to make things awkward between us by telling everyone that I think he likes me," Carla protested. But her friend was having none of it.  
"He obviously does like you, you're gorgeous, what man wouldn't? Please tell me Car, at least tell me what he's said in his texts." Carla was beginning to doubt the whole situation now, what if she'd got it all wrong? It was too late to go back now, Michelle was on to her.  
"Look Michelle, can you please just forget I've said anything. I've probably got it all wrong. He won't like me the way I like him," she gushed. In her hastened attempt to defend herself she'd unintentionally admitted that she actually liked his guy, which Michelle picked up on straight away.  
"Oh but Carla if you like him then I'd say you've got to give him a chance, whoever _he_ is. Please can't you just tell me, you know I won't say anything?" Michelle was adamant to get this out of Carla, if anything she just wanted to see her friend happy after everything she'd gone through.  
"Fine. It's Peter."  
"Peter? Peter Barlow?"  
"Yes."

Michelle didn't get a chance to reply as Steve was back with their next round of drinks, but she'd already decided that she was going to help Carla get together with Peter. After all they were both single and the more she thought about it they seemed a perfect match. Carla was beautiful and looking for a boyfriend and Peter was a fairly good looking man who, Michelle thought, would be willing to look after Carla and help her to look forward to the future.


	2. The Set Up

**Hello! :D Thank you for visiting! **

**Thank you very much for the lovely comments, it means a lot to hear them. :-) ****Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and the next one will hopefully be on it's way soon.**

The three friends were almost finished their current round of drinks when the pub door opened and in came Peter Barlow himself. Carla spotted him straight away as she'd kept an eye on the door all night hoping he would come in at some point. He was on his own, and as soon as he saw Carla he walked straight over to her. Carla began to blush slightly as he smiled at her, and Michelle noticed the change in her attitude. She looked around the booth divider to see who her friend was looking at and she wasn't at all surprised when she saw Peter walking towards them.

"Hiya, you alright? Do you mind if I join you?" Peter said when he reached their table. Even though he was addressing all three of them he never took his eyes off Carla. She looked so beautiful sitting there in her silk blouse with her long dark hair falling around her shoulders.  
"Of course not sit yourself down, Steve will get you a drink won't you? It's his round," Michelle replied. Steve began to get up but Peter wouldn't let him.  
"You're alright mate, I'll get these. What's everyone having?"  
"Actually you know what, I think we'll get going after these, it's been a long day and I'm feeling quite tired" said Michelle, as she gave Carla a cheeky smile that no one else noticed. "But thanks anyway Peter."  
"Oh, alright," Peter said, before turning to Carla. "Carla, same again?"  
"Yeah go on then, thanks" Carla replied, her stomach was doing flips now. She just wanted to tell it to calm down, after all she was a grown woman, she shouldn't be getting into this state over some bloke no matter how much she liked him.

When Peter had gone to the bar Steve turned to Michelle, "why did you say we were going, it's only 8:30?"  
"Well, I thought we could get back and watch a DVD or something, just for a change. Carla doesn't mind us going do you love?" Michelle winked at Carla so Steve didn't notice, she was determined to get her two friends together.  
"No, I'll be fine" Carla reassured, she'd sussed out Michelle's plan.

"Hello again" Peter said with a smile as he came back with his and Carla's drinks. Carla moved along so he could sit next to her. His scent reaching her as he sat down, making excitement build up inside her.  
"Right, we should get going" Michelle said as she finished her drink, "come on Steve." As they got up to leave, she mouthed 'good luck' to Carla, who rolled her eyes playfully.

Once they'd said their goodbyes Peter turned to Carla, "what's their hurry? Do you get the feeling we've been set up?" he smiled.  
"Oh, you know what 'Chelle can be like, she loves playing cupid."  
"Well someone's got to," Peter replied with a wink that made Carla giggle.

They sat in each other's company for a while talking and laughing about work and commenting on the group of girls that had come into the Rovers on a hen night. When they were nearing the end of their drinks, Peter asked Carla, "do you fancy coming back to mine for a coffee? Simon's at me Dad's so we wouldn't be disturbing him." After he'd spoken he could tell that his invite had taken Carla by surprise and he wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not. He didn't want to seem too forward after what she'd been through with Frank so he quickly added, "and I can give you a life home after."

Carla's heart was racing, she couldn't believe that Peter had actually asked her to go back with him. Half an hour ago she'd been doubting whether he was even interested in her. "Yeah, ok" she replied with a smile, "it'll make a change from watching telly on my own."

"Great," Peter smiled back at her as he stood up and offered her his arm in a playful, jokey manner. Carla wrapped her hand around his arm and they walked out of the pub together.


	3. The Kiss

**Hello again! :-)**** Here's the next chapter. Things are starting to get a bit more interesting now and I feel that I'm finally getting somewhere with the story now. Thank you very much for the other lovely comment, they make me smile so much! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Peter couldn't believe his luck to have Carla in his flat with him, he wasn't sure whether she was really bothered about him. Her life style seemed so far apart from his so he never thought that she would want to spend time with him. He smiled to himself, he felt so luck. He kept glancing over to where she was sat on his sofa to make sure she was ok. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or pressured, he'd come to care for her so much and he wanted to make all the time they spent together feel nice.

Carla sat silently on the sofa in Peter's flat while he made their coffee. She didn't know what to do or whether she should say anything to break the silence which had appeared now they were alone together, although it wasn't awkward. Before she had time to think about it Peter handed her a mug and sat down next to her. Carla smiled and looked down into her coffee still unsure of what to say, she felt so happy with the way the evening had been so far yet she didn't know how to take it from here. She surprised herself with her shyness and caution, this was not the Carla she was normally, but this was the effect that Peter had on her. She took a sip of her coffee and placed it on the table in front of her before turning to face him.

"You look very nice tonight Carla," Peter said as he looked into her eyes, "you always do." Carla's stomach began to do flips again.  
"Um, thank you, it's not something you get told every day," she replied with a shy smile, she wasn't certain of how to react to Peter's compliments, but they made her feel nice inside, it had been a while since any man had actually taken a proper interest in her and not just used her as a way to have a flirt around.  
"Well it's true", Peter said gently as he sat up to put his cup on the coffee table, and to be closer to her. Their eyes were locked now, there was no going back. Carla could see a sense of love in Peter's chocolate coloured eyes and it made her feel safe for the first time in a while. Peter could tell that she felt relaxed about being close to him, there was no panic in her eyes and her shoulders weren't tense. She was just staring into his eyes, evidently feeling the same way he did. He felt more reassured now that she wouldn't freak out if he got closer to her, so he moved his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek, feeling her soft warm skin.

Carla's heart rate increased, she was so close to him now that she couldn't think straight, and before she knew it his lips were touching hers as Peter moved in to kiss her. It was a soft but loving kiss and it made them both feel amazing because it was something they'd waited for for a while now. Carla felt Peter's hand snake around her waist and she moved her hand to hold onto the collar of his shirt. When their kiss ended Carla couldn't help but smile widely and she looked down to hide it from Peter.

Peter watched Carla's response to his actions and her reaction made him smile. They were still holding onto each other and Peter used his free hand to lift Carla's chin so he could look into her dazzling eyes again. They smiled at each other and Peter gave her another quick kiss on the lips before he pulled her into his chest for a hug.

Carla smiled into Peter's shirt as she took in his smell, it made her feel giddy with happiness and excitement. She loved the feeling of his strong, protective arms holding her, they made her feel safe. She shut her eyes for a moment. She wanted to stay like this forever. They both did.


	4. Together At Last

**Hello, here's chapter four, cue a bit of sexy cuteness ;-)**

**Enjoy :-)****  
**

Peter lay back on the sofa so Carla was resting on top of him. He kissed the top of her head as she adjusted her position to make herself more comfortable. Carla looked up longingly into Peter's eyes before reaching up and kissing him softly on the mouth. Peter's lips responded and he deepened their kiss. He moved his hand up to play with her hair while his other one remained wrapped around her slender waist. Her body felt so amazing that he couldn't believe she was there in his arms.

Even though they had only shared a few kisses, Carla felt Peter's protectiveness of her and she felt as though she could trust him. As they kissed she began to slowly unbutton his shirt so she could feel closer to him, the touch of his warm exposed skin exciting her.

Carla's advances surprised Peter, but it told him that she was content with being this close to a man again, being this close to him. He wanted to be with her so badly, she was flawless and he wanted to make her feel safe and happy again. He began to move his hand slowly down to where her top ended and when he got there he slipped his hand underneath it so he could feel the bare skin of her lower back. It was so smooth and soft and it made him want more.

Carla eventually broke off from their kisses, and she propped her self up so she could look down at Peter. He could see a naughty sparkle in her eyes and she checked out his face and torso. He thought she looked stunning with her hair falling off her shoulders and around her face, it made him smile uncontrollably, he was so lucky. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and he rolled onto his side so Carla was now lying on her back with him over her. He looked at her for a few seconds, taking in all her features. "You're beautiful" he said meaningfully before he began kissing her again.

Peter's kisses made Carla feel amazing inside, she had butterflies in her stomach from the excitement that had built up inside her over the last five minutes. She moved one of her hands around his neck to bring him closer to her and she held onto the material of his shirt with the other one, it made her feel safer.

Peter moved his hands to hold onto her hips as he moved his kisses down her neck. He deeply inhaled her smell as he kissed her, she smelt amazing and he didn't know if he would ever be able to let her go, he was falling in love with her.

Carla whispered Peter's name, and he replied with a gently "hmm," in-between kisses.  
"Take me to bed, please," Carla asked gently. At this Peter stopped kissing her so he could look into her eyes, he wanted to be sure that was what she wanted, he didn't want her to freak out, he wanted this to be special for both of them.  
"Are you sure?" he replied softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Carla nodded. "Ok," Peter said, and he stood up off the sofa so he could bend down and pick her up. He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his neck before he carried her into his bedroom.

When he got their he knelt on the bed and placed her down gently into the soft duvet beneath them, before beginning to kiss her again. There lips were locked together and their kisses had become more passionate. Carla pushed Peter's unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and dropped it over the side of the bed so it was on the floor. Her hands roamed his bare back as she kissed him. Then Peter began to tug at her top, before pulling her to sit up so he could remove it over her head. Carla felt more exposed now that Peter could see her in her bar and she clung to him, pulling him back down on top of her to stop her feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was worried that she wouldn't be enough for Peter. Although she needn't feel uncomfortable because Peter was finding her to be even more amazing the closer she let him get to her.

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was my favourite one to write so far! :D Although I'm not sure how to start the next one as I'm not sure that I want to go into graphic details, any advice would be muchly appreciated :-) Thank you for reading :-)**


	5. Love

**Hello! :D Here's the next chapter, thank you for the reviews and the helpful advice, I hope you like this chapter…**

Carla and Peter had been kissing like this for a while now and Carla could sense that Peter was letting her make the next move. She liked his sensitivity, it was evident that he didn't want to push her too far too soon, he wanted to take things at her pace.

Carla brought her hands down Peter's chest and over his stomach until she reached the belt of his jeans. She undid it, but she took her time and Peter could tell that she was teasing him. He liked the naughty and cheeky side of Carla, it turned him on.

Once she'd unfastened his belt, she began to try and push his jeans down his legs, Peter helped her until they were off and on the floor, although this took some time because they didn't want to break their kiss for a second.

Carla ran her hands up and down his thighs, making him moan slightly. His sounds made her laugh her cute dirty giggle, which made Peter smile and hold her even tighter and closer to his body. He could now feel the tops of her breasts against his bare chest and it sent him wild, curious to discover more, to get even closer to her. He began to kiss his way down her front, he felt her twitch with pleasure as he reached the more sensitive part of her stomach and he smiled, knowing he was having this uncontrollable effect on her.

When he reached the top of her trousers he stopped and looked back up at her to see that she was alright and she smiled back down at him, her eyes showing nothing but love. She was stroking his hair with her hand, which made him feel even more reassured to carry on. Once he'd undone her trousers he began to pull them off her, slowly revealing more of her naked skin. He was sure that every inch of her body was perfect.

Now that they were both in their underwear he could sense that Carla's body had tensed up slightly, she was feeling a bit nervous now as this was the first time she'd let anyone get this close to her since Frank…But she knew that she could trust Peter and she wanted to be with him so much, he made her feel amazing whenever she was with him.

Peter took Carla's hand and he put his other arm around her waist so he could pull her up to a sitting position. Their bodies were closer now, and he held her protectively as he looked into her eyes and asked, "are you ok baby?" She nodded in response but she was looking down and he wanted to make sure she was definitely alright, he's hate to put any pressure on her. "You're amazing Carla," he said, "and I want to be with you." He stroked her hair before he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "and you really, really turn me on." At this, Carla gave a flirty laugh and simply replied,  
"good," before she began kissing him again.

Their kisses were more adventurous now and they let their hands roam one another's bodies as they explored each other for the first time. Peter allowed himself to touch her breasts, before fiddling with her bra straps and undoing it at the back, he then threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Both their body temperatures had risen and the feel of Peter's hot skin made it almost impossible for Carla to wait any longer, she needed him. She moved her hand over the bulge of Peter's boxers, making him moan inside her mouth, which sent a tingling sensation through her body. Then, with Peter's help, she removed that final piece of clothing from his body so he was completely naked before her. She smiled at him while she began massaging his dick with her hand. Peter breathed deeply, she was driving him crazy. Eventually he stopped her and he lay her back down on the bed as he moved to be beside her. He kissed her deeply and moved his hand to touch her where she craved him the most. She felt hot and he could feel her body wriggling slightly underneath him, in response to his touch. She began to gasp and moan too, which Peter found extremely cute, and sexy, at the same time. He then removed her lace underwear before continuing to pleasure her.

After a while he asked her again, between kisses, "are you ok?" To which she replied,  
"I will be soon." She was looking straight into his eyes and Peter could see a glimmer of naughtiness, and how desperate she was for him, so he didn't make her wait any longer. He reached into the draw of his bedside table and fiddled around for a condom. He put it on before moving to be directly on top of her and he positioned himself before her. He looked into her eyes as he pushed himself inside her and as he did so she held onto his hand that was resting at her side on the bed.

They moved with each other, sending pleasure through their bodies like never before. Carla felt amazing, she'd wanted this for so long now and she couldn't believe it was happening, she felt as though she loved Peter more than she'd ever loved anyone else.

Their breathing was heavier now and moans were escaping their mouths. Carla let out a high pitched groan and said, "Peter, I need you!"  
"I'm here," Peter breathed, "you have me."  
"I'm so close," Carla gasped, as she held onto Peter even tighter and closed her this made Peter feel even more amazing, enough to send him over the edge too.  
"Carla!" he cried, as he came inside her.

Feeling this inside her made Carla reach her orgasm and she cried out in pleasure, "oh Peter!"

Peter was lying half on top of her and half on the bed, they were both breathing heavily. Carla closed her eyes and moved her hand to hold Peter's while her body recovered from what she'd just experienced.

Once Peter's breathing had regulated he looked at Carla resting with her eyes closed, the sight made him smile, she looked absolutely stunning and he felt on top of the world after what had just happened. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he stopped himself because he didn't want to overpower her with his emotions as he knew she was in quite a fragile state right now. Instead he reached out and stroked her face and her eye opened so she could look at him. Peter put his arms around her and pulled her into his protective embrace, he kissed the top of her head.

They lay like this for a little while, in each others arms, sharing this moment. Peter felt Carla move her head slightly and he felt moisture on his arm next to where her face was. He looked down and held her back so he could see her. A few tears had escaped Carla's eye and she looked down in embarrassment. A slight panic built up in Peter, had he upset her? "Hey, what's wrong baby? Have I hurt you?" he said concerned as he caught her tears with his finger tip. Carla's lips curled into a slight smile and she shook her head slowly before looking up, but not into his eyes.

"It was perfect," Carla whispered, "you make me feel amazing and I never thought I would be able to do that again. I don't know why I'm such an emotional wreck."  
"Oh Carla," Peter said as he pulled her close again. Carla let out a small laugh and Peter moved his head to kiss her on the lips.

After Carla pulled away from him and said, "I'm just going to the bathroom."  
"Alright darling," Peter replied as he let her go. He watched her walk into the en suite at the bottom of the room, he hadn't realised how much this would have effected her and he wondered if he'd done the right thing. But she'd wanted to and she seemed happy. He moved under the duvet to wait for her coming back.

When Carla got to the bathroom she leaned back on the closed down and smiled a sweet smile, she couldn't believe that she was with Peter, she wanted to stay with him forever. She moved to look at herself in the mirror, her makeup was a bit smudged so she washed her face. Then she stood in front of the mirror for a minute as she gathered her thoughts, suddenly she began to feel cold without Peter so she walked to the door and opened it.

She closed it behind her as stood looking at the scene before her; Peter lying in bed with their clothes scattered around the floor, it made her smile.

"Hey you," Peter smiled.  
"Hey," Carla replied in a slightly seductive voice  
"Are you coming back to bed?" he asked, and she nodded before she almost skipped over to Peter and jumped into the bed with him. They hugged each other and Peter said.

"You're cold Carla." Carla smiled and said,  
"I'll warm up now that I'm with you." Peter held her close and smiled.

They lay like this for a while until Carla gave a yawn and Peter stroked her hair and said softly, "you can go to sleep you know." Carla looked up into his loving eyes and she leaned up and kissed him.  
"Goodnight Peter," she said.  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered, and they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

**I don't know if there's even and en suite in Peter's flat but for that last parts sake lets just say there is haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be on it's way soon, thank you for reading. **


End file.
